


Honey

by gender_idontknowher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Potter, Face-Fucking, M/M, Pet Names, Rape Roleplay, Spitroasting, Top Fred Weasley, Top George Weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:06:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gender_idontknowher/pseuds/gender_idontknowher
Summary: “I hope he stays that good when we untie his feet.” George grinned, his eyes never leaving the boy on the bed.





	Honey

Fred ran his hands through his victim’s dark hair, smiling softly. “Don’t worry my darling. This will all be over soon. Just be good and we’ll be nice, okay?” His voice was sickly sweet, his eyes cold.

 

His victim’s green eyes were watery as they stared up at him. “Mmmph! Mmm!” He grunted around the gag, spit running down his chin. 

 

There was a knock on the door, and Fred walked to open it. There stood George, a sick smile on his face.”How is he? Has he resisted?” 

 

Fred chuckled. “He can’t resist much, I tied his hands and feet.” They both looked at their beautiful victim, laying on his stomach, hands tied behind his back, wriggling.

 

“I hope he stays that good when we untie his feet.” George grinned, his eyes never leaving the boy on the bed. 

 

Fred put his hand on George’s arm and pushed him towards the bed. “Ready to start?” 

 

George nodded, already growing hard in his pants. “Let’s get going.” 

 

Fred walked to the boy on the bed and started to untie his feet. “If you kick me or try to run away, i’m gonna hurt you really bad, okay?” 

 

The boy on the bed nodded, tears slipping out of his eyes. 

 

“He’s a pretty one, isn’t he Fred?” George had moved to the boy and was petting his head gently.

 

“Fuck yeah he is.” Fred finished untying their victim and stepped back to look at him. “Shit, we need to take his pants off, huh?” 

 

George simply nodded, biting his lip.

Fred grinned slyly. “Do you want to do it?” 

 

George’s eyes widened. “Hell yeah I want to do it.” He moved to the end of the bed, flipping the boy over onto his stomach. He ran his hands up the smaller boy’s legs, gently squeezing his thighs. “You got a pretty one, he’s perfect.” He undid the button, then unzipped them. “Raise your hips.” he commanded.

 

Their victim did so without a second’s hesitation. 

 

George shimmied his pants down his skinny hips and down his slender legs, and all the way off. “Fuck, his underwear too.” 

 

Their boy raised his hips without being told, making Fred and George both groan. 

 

George hooked his fingers onto the waistband of the boy’s tight briefs and slid them down slowly, seeing that his cock was twitching slightly. “Awww, is our baby getting turned on by this?” 

 

The boy blushed, trying to hide his dick from view, but Fred just pushed his hip back down. 

 

“God, George, I don’t know if I can wait to get him ready.” Fred bit his lips, stroking their boy’s skinny hips with his thumbs.

 

“You have to. We don’t want him to bleed or tear.” George but his own lip, tempted himself.

 

“Well then let’s get on with it, huh?” Fred grabbed a bottle of lube from the bedside table and opened it. “Lay on your stomach, ass up for us.” 

 

Their victim wriggled into position, whimpering as he went. 

 

“Fred, I think his arms hurt. Can’t we risk untying them?” George rubbed the boy’s arms, noting his whines and moans.

 

“Fine.” He swatted the boy’s ass, making him whimper a bit. “You won’t try to run, will you? If you run, we’ll be able to overpower you. You can’t escape.” 

 

The boy nodded in understanding, his shoulders turning red along with his face as George undid his hands, letting them fall to his sides.

 

Fred finally turned his attention to the task at hand, squeezing some lube directly over the boy’s hole, not caring to warm it up. He stuck two fingers in immediately, his other hand squeezing the boy’s ass check periodically, massaging the tense muscles there. He felt around with his fingers for a bit, searching for their boy’s prostate, wanting to see him writhe. 

 

“Mmmph?! Mnnnn!” The boy’s back arched suddenly, his eyes rolling back slightly. 

 

Fred chuckled. “Found it.” 

 

George was sitting cross legged near their victim’s head, rubbing his scalp gently, relaxing him. 

 

A minute later, when Fred deemed the boy ready, he gestured to George. “You can take his ass first, i’ll take his mouth.” 

 

The boy stiffened next to them, whimpering. 

 

The twins undressed, the boy watching them hungrily. 

 

Once done, they moved to their respective positions, Fred petting the boy’s face before untying the gag, taking it off and rubbing the boy’s cheeks. “Good boy. So pretty.” 

 

George glanced at his face, moaning. “He’s even prettier now. Can I be inside him now?” 

 

“Go for it, mate.” 

 

Their victim started to protest as George slid his cockin, but as he started sliding it back out, his “No”s turned to moans of pleasure. 

 

“Fuck, he feels so good. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” George bit his lips to keep himself from coming, his cock being hard for so long was making the urge to come so tempting.

 

“Open up, baby.” Fred was stroking his cock slowly, looking at the beautiful boy hungrily. 

 

The boy opened his mouth, his green eyes filled with tears. 

 

Fred slowly slid his cock in, biting his lip to keep from moaning too loud. He pushed in until the boy’s nose was nestled against his pubic hair, then pulled back.

 

The twins soon got into a good rhythm, thrusting in and pulling out perfectly in sync.

 

Their victim moaned, sending vibrations through Fred’s cock and tingles theough his whole body. 

 

George grabbed the boy’s arms, pulling them back and fucking into him faster, anglig his thrusts better to give their boy more pleasure. 

 

The boy tried to scream, the constant pressure on his prostate becoming way too much for him, especially when the men fucking him on both ends kept moaning like he was the best they ever had. His whole body tingled, every nerve on fire. 

 

“Fuck. Fred, i’m not gonna last too much longer-mmf!” He thrusted in one last time before coming deep inside the boy’s pliant body, Fred following close behind, shooting down the boy’s throat. 

 

They both pulled out, the boy flopping down as George let go of his arms, panting with exhaustion, laying on his side, exposing his extremely hard, twitching cock.

 

“Fred, look. Our sweet boy never got to come.” George said sweetly. 

 

“Should we help him? He did so well for us, after all.” Fred bit his lip, grinning. 

 

“Please….” Their boy’s voice was wrecked, his throat completely ruined. 

 

“Say that you want us to touch your tiny dick and make you feel good, baby.” 

 

“P-please touch my tiny dick and make me come, daddies…” His face turned red, and he brought his hands up to his chest.

 

“Fuck, Fred, now we have to help him.” George’s eyes were hungry as they stared at the boy.

 

Both twins moved at once, rubbing at his nipples and cock, making their boy writhe in pleasure, coming a few short seconds after. 

 

They all breathed heavily, when the boy spoke. 

 

“Fuck, you guys, that was everything I asked for, thank you.” He sat up, and hugged them both.

 

“Aww, Harry don’t even mention it.” George smiled.

 

“Yeah, anything for our adorable boyfriend.” Fred chuckled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a comment or kudos if y’all want lmao


End file.
